disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Boss Mabel
All info provided by the Gravity Falls wiki "Boss Mabel" is the thirteenth episode in the first season of Gravity Falls. It originally aired on February 15, 2013. Synopsis It starts with Stan, Dipper, and Mabel sitting around the television, watching "Cash Wheel". The wheel on TV lands on Cash Shower, flooding the man on TV with money, the other contestants take some, and he punches them down. Stan laughs and says he likes his style. A busload of tourists arrives and Stan looks out the window, telling Wendy to raise the prices. When she raises it to $20 he says to raise it to $200. Dipper tells Stan that he must see customers as wallets with legs. Stan says he doesn't, but when he looks to the customers, he sees wallets with legs. One of the customers vomits change (while an imagined wallet) and Stan tells Dipper to clean it up. While giving a tour of the shack, Stan shows the tourists several of his attractions, including "The Preteen Wolf Boy" who is really just Dipper dressed as a wolf. It then switches to Mabel at the cash register. She talks about Mystery Shack bumper stickers. One woman asks how much is one. Mabel says it's free and she gives it away. Unfortunately, Stan spots her and is mad at her. Mabel then says that Stan should have manners. She puts stickers that say Please and Thank you on Stan. Stan takes them off while saying "The word please doesn't make me any money kid." Dipper and Mabel then criticize Stan's work methods. Mabel writes a complaint. Then Soos, Wendy, Mabel and Dipper paint the Mystery Shack sign with sparkles. They talk about what they don't like about the way the Shack is run. Mabel goes to complain about Stan rejecting one of Soos' ideas, and they end up making a bet. If Stan earns more money on his three day vacation than Mabel while she runs the Mystery Shack, Mabel has to wear a shirt around that says "Loser" for the rest of the summer. If Mabel earns more, Stan has to sing a song about apologizing and to let Mabel run the shack for the rest of the summer. Stan soon sets off on his vacation, and the bet begins. While Stan is away, Mabel tries to make things better by letting the shack employees do what they want to do. She first asks Wendy how to make the shack more friendly. Wendy says she wants to hang out with friends while at work. Mabel lets her. Mabel gives Soos the question mark outfit. Then she shows Dipper his wolf costume. She then puts it in the paper shredder. She then tells Dipper to find a creature in the forest for an attraction. Dipper is excited and grabs a mace and goes out hunting, falling out the window on his way. Mabel then marks up the profit goal. Then we see some of the examples of Mabel's changes. Afterwards, Dipper appears with a moving sack with a monster he caught. After Mabel thanks him, she sees Soos in his question mark costume, which was much more revealing than Soos had thought. Meanwhile, Wendy is abusing her friend privileges. After her friends accidentally hurt a customer, Mabel gets upset at Wendy and gives the customer a refund. Wendy accuses Mabel of being like Stan, and Mabel gives her the rest of the day off. Meanwhile, Stan does well in the game show. Dipper accidentally causes two guests to go insane after giving them a demonstration of the Gremloblin's powers of showing a person's worst nightmare. Mabel becomes exhausted from trying to help all the customers out. Even with Mabel's upbeat attitude, things start going worse. The Gremloblin escapes, due to Mabel giving it the key for its five-minute break. While attempting to fight it, Mabel pours water on it, which only makes it stronger, and the creature starts destroying parts of the Shack. After waiting for what seems for hours, with the Gremloblin playing with a talking fish monotonously, the twins moan. Suddenly, the monster starts eating their profits. Mabel runs out to stop it, ends up seeing her worst fear, and Dipper saves her by using a mirror to make the Gremloblin's powers backfire on it. It groans and crashes through the wall, grows wings, and flies away. Soos and Wendy come back, and Mabel tells them that she needs their help. They both decline and give excuses. Mabel snaps and starts barking orders at them. She brings out the profit jar and tells them how long they have to turn things around. Meanwhile, Stan does even better on the game show. Mabel starts barking orders for fixing the Shack. She tells Dipper to figure out what to do with the tourists. He decides to take them on a tour. They calculate the total profit, that is only a dollar even with their hard work. Stan arrives, and tells them about how much he won in the game show, and how he lost it. Mabel realizes that she won the bet, but Stan runs away before she can make him sing the apologizing song. In the credits, Mabel gets the chance to make Stan to do the dance, and he does the dance rather poorly, while Gompers tries to eat his hat. Mabel asks Waddles for his opinion. He oinks, and they take thirty. Credits *'Story by:' **Tommy Reahead *'Written by:' **Tim McKeon **Alex Hirsch *'Directed by:' **John Aoshima *'Storyboards by:' **Chris Sonnenburg **Niki Yang *'With the Voice Talents of:' **Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines **Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines **Alex Hirsch - Grunkle Stan and Soos **Linda Cardellini - Wendy Corduroy **Jessica DiCicco - Tambry **Michael Rianda - Lee and Thompson **Scott Menville - Nate *'Additional Voices' **Dee Bradley Baker - Waddles **Jennifer Cody **Jessica DiCicco **Alex Hirsch **Michael Rianda **Kevin Michael Richardson - Rich **Fred Tatasciore **Kari Wahlgren *'Casting By:' **Sara Goldberg Series continuity *Stan's copy machine from "Double Dipper" is seen in his office again. *The Sascrotch is seen again when Dipper is directing a tour. Allusions *The game show Cash Wheel is a clear reference to Wheel of Fortune. *The Singin' Salmon is an allusion to Big Mouth Billy Bass. Errors *When Gompers neighs when a tourist bus pulls up to the Mystery Shack, his mouth does not move. *At the end of the episode, when Dipper put his cap again his arranged hair changes, but in the next scene when he is counting money his hair is arranged again. *When Soos is in the Mystery Shack, trying to talk to someone, his Questiony the Question Mark costume is reversed. *When Mabel gets something from the vending machine, the bag drops off without her pressing the button. She presses the place where she inserted the money instead. *When Mabel is holding the Questiony the Question Mark costume, it is normal. When it shows the costume from the other side, it still looks normal, though it should be reversed. *When Dipper took out his fake wolf teeth his hand is up, but in the next scene his hand is down. *After Dipper grabs the mace and leaps out the window the window is left open. But in the closeup shot of Wendy, the window is closed. *When Dipper is counting the money at the end of the episode, Mabel does not have Stan's hat on. But when Stan comes in and talks to them, she does. *When Mabel first enters the gift shop with Soos, Dipper and Wendy, the jar has a red line on it. Later, after Dipper leaves, Mabel draws the red line and claims that they will fill the jar with "one hundred billion dollars". Trivia *The 618 that appears on the cash register is similar to its appearance in "Tourist Trapped." *On the bulletin board in Stan's office there appears to be a question mark made by pink tacks. *This is the first episode to premiere after Gravity Falls' first hiatus. Cryptogram *During the end credits of this episode, there was a cryptogram that read "SVZEB RH GSV SVZW GSZG DVZIH GSV UVA." Once decoded, it reads "HEAVY IS THE HEAD THAT WEARS THE FEZ." External links * nl:Baas Mabel pl:Boss Mabel pt-br:Chefe Mabel Category:Gravity Falls episodes Category:Television episodes